


Secret Staircase

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stranger [9]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Cliff Steele critical, Embedded Video, Invasion of Privacy, Other, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Jane, Kay, and their growing collection of Bad Dads.





	Secret Staircase

**Author's Note:**

> Music: The Indigo Girls, Kid Fears.
> 
> HEY SHOW way to make it super hard for me to centre Jane in her own episode, and also to not appear to forgive Cliff!


End file.
